herofandomcom-20200223-history
Velma Dinkley
Velma Dinkley (born Velma Von Dinkenstien) is a character in the Scooby-Doo franchise. She is prone to losing her glasses. She is usually seen wearing a baggy long-sleeved orange sweater, short red pleated skirt (or in later episodes shorts), orange knee-high socks and red strap-on Mary Janes. She is seen as the brains of the group and the older sister of Madelyn. In Scooby-Doo 2002 live-action films, she is portray by Linda Cardellini who also voices Wendy Corduroy and CJ. Portrayals Velma has been voiced by several actresses. From 1969 to 1974, Nicole Jaffe voiced Velma; from 1976 to 1979, the late Pat Stevens voiced the character. From 1979 to 1980, Marla Frumkin provided her voice. Velma did not speak in the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo final episode, "The Ransom of Scooby Chief". After the character's absence from 1980 to 1983 series, Marla Frumkin reprised the role of Velma as a guest star in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Velma was absent again until A Pup Named Scooby-Doo when Christina Lange voiced the role. B.J. Ward voiced Velma in a Johnny Bravo crossover episode. From the 1998-2000 animated movies, B.J. Ward reprised her role in all movies though Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Nicole Jaffe returned temporary to voice Velma in the movies, Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire and Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico. In the latest three Scooby series, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, as well as all cartoon movies made since 2004, Velma is voiced by Mindy Cohn. In the 2002 and 2004 live-action movies, Velma is played by Linda Cardellini. Velma is portrayed by Hayley Kiyoko in the live action TV films. In the new series Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! she is voiced by Kate Miccui. In Daphne & Velma, she was played by Sarah Gilman. Birth Country Velma was born in Germany (as revealed In Scooby-Doo Frankencreepy). When she and her parents moved to America, over the years Velma met and became friends with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and eventually Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo. Personality Velma is the smartest member of the group and out of all the members she has the biggest fascination for mysteries. Velma doesn't believe in the supernatural and believes that many of the monsters are fake. Velma also cares about her friends in Where's my Mummy she tried protecting the gang by telling to stay out of the mystery. Velma and her Madelyn both have a lot in common both of them have obsessions one for mysteries the other for magic. Both them study and read a lot and over analyze almost everything. Velma is so smart she mentions that she has a book on very occasion. Charater description Throughout her various incarnations, Velma is usually portrayed as a highly intelligent and tomboyishly beautiful young woman with various interests ranging from highly specified sciences (which in the "Scooby and Scrappy Doo" series leads her to pursue a career as a NASA research scientist) or merely being very well read on various and sometimes obscure information, such as ancient Viking writing (as in the third Scooby Doo series "The New Scooby Doo Mysteries"). In Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, Velma is described by her younger sister Madelyn as being "born with a mystery book in her hand". Consequently, Velma is usually the one to figure out the mystery, sometimes with the help of Freddie and Daphne. In the first series, notably "Where are you!" and "New Movies", a running gag is Velma's severe near-sightedness and her trouble with keeping her glasses on her face (usually after falling off while being chased by the villain). When Scooby is too afraid to volunteer to help with a mission, Velma often offers him a dog treat called a "Scooby Snack" as a bribe. Her catchphrases are: "Jinkies!" and "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" As a kid Velma use to have a fear of clowns but in What's New Scooby-Doo she finally got over that fear. And aside from having a fear of clowns in Shaggy Showdown it is known that Velma is allergic to horses. Because Velma is the brains and is well read in the Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster movie Velma probably admits that she has a book for every occasion. Character background Like all of the Scooby Doo gang, later ret-conned as Mystery Incorporated members, Velma has differing personal backgrounds and histories depending on which series one is referring to. In the original Where are you! series, Velma attended the same high school as the rest of the gang (as stated in the episode A Knight for a night). However, in the second series, the New Scooby Doo Movies, Velma is said to have graduated from a different high school than her friends (as stated in the episode Spirited Spooked Sports Show). In the current series, Velma is stated to be a native of Ohio, unlike the other members of Mystery Inc. But on one occasion, she mentioned she's from Texas. Revatives Relatives of Velma shown during the series' run include: ;Bruce and Agnes Dinkley :Velma's parents. ;Madelyn Dinkley :Velma's cute and lovely sister voiced by Danica McKellar. She appears to be in her late teens and somewhat resembles her older sister in appearance & personality. Ironically, Velma herself refers to Madelyn as a nerd and doesn't seem to realize how much alike they really are. Unlike Velma, Madelyn wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do for a living and had previously attended clown college until she discovered a fondness for stage magic and enrolls in a school for stage magicians. Madelyn has a huge crush on Shaggy Rogers and as a result of this, Shaggy refers to Madelyn as "Doe-eyed Dinkley" or by simply "Madds". She plays an important role in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, when the magic school she's enrolled in is being terrorized by a giant griffin. ;Chloe Dinkley :Velma's 13 year old sister. ;Aunt Meg and Uncle Evan :Velma's aunt and uncle, who live in a small town called Banning Junction which features in a Halloween episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. ;Marcy :Velma's cousin and the daughter of Meg and Evan. She is studying mechanical engineering in college, but unlike Velma she is fashionable. This along with Marcy's interest in Fred made her Daphne's rival of sorts. She was born on Halloween which over time led to her hatred of the holiday as it usually upstaged her birthday (even her parents have forgotten it). Consequently, she used local legend and her engineering background to create "Mechanical Scarecrow Monsters" to terrorize the town. Other Relatives *'Aunt Thelma': works with dolphins at a marine institute. *'Uncle Dave (Walton)': *'Uncle John': works as an archaeologist. *'Uncle Cosmo': also works as an archaeologist. *'Uncle Elmo': a doctor. *'Uncle Ted': also works as an archeologist. *'Thelma Lou': is a detective and ancestor of Velma Dinkley in the Scooby-Doo! Team Up series. Love Interests Beau Neville While Daphne falls in love with Beau because of his good looks Velma falls in love with him after she learns that he is a detective and hears one of his poems. As Beau tells her one of his poems he shows her that he is a gentleman by helping her on to the boat as they leave Moonscar Island/Zombie Island. Velma tells him that he is a good poet but Beau doesn't think he is he mentions that because he loves mysteries he wants to write his own detective stories. When Velma hears this it makes love Beau even more but she tries to hide the truth about loving him and act like that she detective stories more then detectives. Velma tells him that she owns her own mystery book store which catches Beau's interest because of his love for mysteries. Ben Ravencroft Ben Ravencroft is a famous horror writer he became a writer after he learned about his family history with the supernatural. Mystery Inc. meets Ben as they try to solve a mystery in a musme Ben helped then capture the villains. After meeting Ben Ravencroft it is revealed that Velma has had a crush on him and loved his books for years so when she meets him and visits his home it's a dream come true for her. Ben Ravencroft also shows an interest in Velma although he reveals the truth after he gets the book he was looking for that he tricked her. He never really loved her and Velma was upset that her favorite book writer lied to her and pretended to love her. Johnny Bravo Mystery Inc. first meets Johnny Bravo after his car brakes down they decided to help him and give him a ride in the Mystery Machine. When Johnny gets into the Velma he starts flirting with Daphne while Johnny falls in love with Daphne who has no interest in him Velma falls in love. But Johnny shows no interest in Velma Daphne gets mad as Johnny flirts with her and flexes in front of her. When they finally arrive at his Aunt Jebidisa's house Velma fallows Johnny Bravo very closely as they look for his aunt. After Shaggy and Scooby knock Velma and Johnny over trying to get away from a ghost Velma and Johnny lose their glasses. They pick up the wrong glasses then Johnny helps by switching the wrong glasses with the right glasses this kind helpful act makes Velma love him even more. As Johnny tells her not to touch his glasses again Velma isn't listening to him she just smiles and thinks about how much she loves him. Later after the gang splits up and Johnny and Shaggy are running from the Ghostly Grander when Scooby sees the ghost he jumps into Velma's arms. Then Johnny crashes into Velma and Scooby after that Johnny is one in Velma's arms Velma smiles because she loves how close Johnny is to her when he is in her arms. But once again Johnny still shows no interest in Velma. Patrick Wisely Insert Details Here. Jamison Steven Ripley Insert Details Here. Guy L'Avorton Mystery Inc. meet Guy L'Avorton after Daphne wants to plan a surprise visit to her cousin Danica LaBlake. Velma mentions that he is a french movie star and talks about how she loves him and his movies. The rest of the gang don't know who he is expect for Velma when they first meet him they learn that he is Danica's boyfriend but despite that Velma still loves him anyway. Even though he is Danica's boyfriend Guy L'Avorton acts like a gentleman around Velma which makes her love him even more. But while Velma is in love with him the rest of the gang think of him as a suspect but despite her friends suspensions of him don't stop her from still falling in love with him. Eventually they learn that Danica and Guy L'Avorton were behind her kidnapping to help her get out the spotlight so she doesn't have be a model anymore and live a clam, quite and normal life. After finally solving the mystery and helping Danica and Guy L'Avorton get the life that they want the gang starts to leave France but not before Guy L'Avorton gives Velma his hat which makes her love him even more. Chip Hernadez Jr. Insert Details Here. Ranger Knudsen Insert Details Here. Winsor Insert Details Here. Clark Sparkman Insert Details Here. Sam Winchester Insert Details Here. Quotes Trivia * In Shaggy's Showdown it is revealed that Velma is allergic to horses. * Velma like the rest of the gang met their first real ghost Bartholonew Byfard Boo in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode called Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner. * Velma has had encounters with real monsters in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle and Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts. * Even though Mystery Inc has meet Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Batman, Robin and many superheroes in Batman the Brave & the Bold and in the Team Up comics. Velma mentions that comics and superheroes baffle her in Mask of the Blue Falcon. * Velma along with Fred have meet the real Dracula, his wife, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, Gill-Man and the Invisible Man in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle. * While Mary Shelley got the idea of her book Frankenstein from Dinkenstien family Velma and the gang have visited the real Frankenstein castle in Scooby-Doo Where Are You. They have also meet the real Frankenstein Monster in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. * In The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Happy Birthday Scooby-Doo it is revealed that Velma Dinkley was working for NASA. Which is the reason why she isn't in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries or in The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show or in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. It is also the reason why she isn't in The Reluctant Werewolf, Ghoul School or Boo Brothers. * By the time of Zombie Island Velma left NASA for unknown reasons and opened up her own book store called Mystery Inc Book Shop. * In Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Daphne mentions that Velma loves to sing but Velma doesn't sing in front of people because she has stage fright. * It is revealed in the What's New Scooby-Doo episode Space Ape at the Cape that Velma doesn't not believe in violence. * In the What's New Scooby-Doo episode 3-D Struction Daphne mentions about bat guano is used in many makeup. Because of this Velma mentions that is one of the reasons why she keeps her natural look. Navigation Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Tomboys Category:Siblings Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Teenagers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Childhood friends Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Outright Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Strategists Category:Honest Category:Supporters Category:Officials Category:Role Models Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Voice of Reason Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Related to Villain Category:Falsely Accused Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Female Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Titular Category:Optimists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Control Freaks